


the one to rearrange your world

by SkyRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Culture Shock, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bruce meets Kal, a Kryptonian from another world, and gets pulled into a mission to save an alien race. It's less complex than he expected. And the alien is surprisingly handsome.





	the one to rearrange your world

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! And to the recipient of this gift: this is a very loose interpretation of your prompt, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from The 1975's This Must Be My Dream.

Bruce never had a “normal” life. A rich orphan could not have a “normal” life. But Bruce honestly hadn’t expected meeting an alien.

“Um, hey,” the red-eyed humanoid said. It was the dead of night in Gotham, so Bruce couldn’t make out the creature in the dark. Bruce could tell it was tall and wide with some sort long tail or hair behind it’s back.

“Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham?” Bruce said in his deep, menacing Batman voice. He’d been tracking the alien for a while. It was after Bruce Wayne took a business trip to Metropolis and picked up on some odd traces of alien material. When those same readings popped up on his Batcave computer yesterday, he knew he had to do some investigation tracking. So here he was. Face to face with an alien.

“I, uh, wanted to meet you actually,” the creature stated. For an earth-worldly being, it spoke perfect English.

Bruce unclipped his flashlight from his belt and shined it at the being. It appeared to be a he. A he with black, wavy hair and blue, not red, eyes. A he with an impossibly strong jaw and broad shoulders. A he with a ridiculous outfit. Bright blue spandex, a red flowing cap, and an S on his chest.

“I’m Kal-El,” he said with a smile that reflected the bright light. “I’m from Krypton.”

Bruce stared dumbly at the alien, wondering if he’d hit his head harder than he thought on his last battle with the Penguin and his goons. When Kal-El’s smile faltered, Bruce snapped out of his trance. “And where’s Krypton?”

Kal-El smiled again. “Very far from Earth.”

Bruce nodded, letting his brain slowly process those four words. “Right. Okay. So you’re definitely, one hundred percent, an alien?”

“Um,” Kal-El said, looking down at himself before meeting Bruce’s eyes with amusement on his own. “Yep.”

“Huh,” Bruce said. It was only the beginning.

\---

Kal, as he preferred to be called, traveled to Earth for help. His home planet was on the verge of collapsing. They had previously countered the planet’s instability by cooling the center. They were quickly depleting their resources, as well as surrounding planets’. Kal had been sent to Earth by Krypton’s highest officials in search of the smartest minds it had to offer to help them solve the problem a different way. Apparently, Bruce was one of Earth’s smartest minds.

“It’s a time-sensitive issue, yes, but you have many Earth months, possibly years, to brainstorm,” Kal said to Bruce. They were in the safe privacy of the Batcave. Kal had supplied Bruce with many documents about Krypton, its problem, the climate, the culture, and other little details that didn’t seem relevant to the help Bruce might provide. Bruce suspected Kal was proud of his home planet and eager to show it off to others.

“I’m a busy person,” Bruce stated.

“I know, Bruce. But if I didn’t think you would be a big help I wouldn’t have came here,” Kal replied. His worry of rejection was starting to show.

Oh, and that was another thing. Kal knew he was Bruce Wayne. Even with that knowledge, Bruce was hesitant to take off his cowl.

“Lovely sentiment, Kal, but I’m a very busy man. I—” Bruce began, willing himself to just say no. “I’ll try to help. Whenever I can.”

Kal smiled again. He kept doing that and Bruce still kept feeling mesmerized by it. Bruce wondered if all Kryptonians were as handsome as this one. “Thank you, Bruce. It means a lot to me. And my people.”

“So, where you will be? In case I need to contact you?” Bruce asked, trying to ignore the warm feeling of appreciation Kal keeps throwing at him.

Kal sprung into action. He reached for the pen on the table and scribbled something done on a loose piece of paper. “Here. I got a cellphone. That’s what you humans use for communication, right?”

“Yeah,” Bruce answered. He wanted to ask where Kal got the money for a cellphone, but instead silently made a new contact for Kal on his own phone. “Where you off to next?”

“Not sure,” Kal said with a shrug. “I’ll figure it out soon. See you ‘round, Bruce!”

“Bye, Kal,” Bruce replied. He felt wind whip past him and Kal was gone. For now.

\---

It was odd to hear a knock directly at the front door. There was a gate blocking the driveway and sidewalk up to it. Alfred made a move to answer the mysterious knock, but Bruce stopped him. “I’ll get it, Alfred.”

“As you wish,” Alfred said, turning back to the breakfast he’d been cooking.

Bruce opened the door to find a wet Kal-El at his doorstep. It was a rainy day in Gotham, soaking Kal during his flight there. Kal also seemed gloomy and probably not just because of the weather.

“Kal!” Bruce greeted, genuinely happy to see the Kryptonian. It had been two weeks since he’d last seen Kal.

“Hey, Bruce,” Kal muttered. His mouth stretched into a wobbly fake grin.

“Come inside,” Bruce instructed. Kal stepped inside and away from the rain. “What’s brings you here?”

Kal sighed. “Not everyone has been so kind and helpful to me. A lot of people seem to think I’m a liar. Well, everyone, actually. Except you.”

Bruce can’t say he’s surprised. Kal was still wearing the same blue spandex and red cape. In the daylight, as cloudy as it was, it looked more ridiculous than it had in the cover of the night they first met. “That is unfortunate. Would you like to join me and Alfred for breakfast?”

Kal nodded and his smile started to look less forced. “That’d be nice.”

“Do you want something else to where?” Bruce asked, motioning to Kal’s wet outfit.

“Um, if it’s no issue?” Kal mumbled. One of his hands ran through his dark, dripping hair.

“Not at all,” Bruce promised.

Bruce lent Kal a plain grey t-shirt and some sweatpants. Kal didn’t seem impressed when you put them on. “Why do humans were such baggy clothing?”

_Because not all of us were carved from Kryptonian marble,_ Bruce almost quipped. He’d got a quick glimpse of shirtless Kal when he was changing. Bruce had to wonder if all Kryptonians were so… sculpted.

Once Alfred learned they were having company for breakfast, he went a bit overboard. Bruce had no idea how he made so much extra food so quickly. He also didn’t know how Kal could pour so much maple syrup on his pancakes. Bruce stuck to his usual high protein omelet, even as Kal insisted he had some pancakes. Apparently, they were really good.

“This, uh, maple syrup? It’s kinda sticky,” Kal said. “But it’s really good. How did you make it?”

“I didn’t make it, sir, but thank you. I bought it. It comes out of maple trees,” Alfred explained with a small amused smirk.

“Huh, cool. We don’t have anything this sweet on Krypton,” Kal replied in awe.

After breakfast, Bruce and Kal headed to the Batcave. Bruce was curious to find out who he’d spoken to.

“You’re very wealthy,” Kal stated. “A lot more wealthy than the other people I talked to.”

“Yeah?” Bruce replied, unsure of what kind of response Kal was looking for.

“I think that’s why they couldn’t help. They had to work. It was selfish of me to try to distract them from their lives,” Kal said as they entered the Batcave.

“Hey,” Bruce remarked. “It’s okay, you’re okay. They were probably just a little freaked out. Most people don’t expect weird happenings like aliens to fall into their lives.”

Kal laughed at that and Bruce felt a spark. “I guess I just didn’t realize how different this planet would be. There’s little poverty on my planet and most people are well off. Why were you so accepting of my plea for help?”

Bruce considered the question for a moment. There were many reasons. Curiosity of an alien species. Natural detective instincts. The selfish fact that Kal was attractive and Bruce wanted to spend more time with him. “My life is weird and different. It always has been. Saving an alien species home planet isn’t the weirdest thing ever. No, it is. It is but I still want to do it.”

“Thanks,” Kal said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Bruce snorted.

“I mean it,” Kal said. “Um, would you mind if I stayed here with you in Gotham for a few days?”

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” Bruce promised and meant it.

\---

“This is a ridiculously simple idea, but, why not just move here?” Bruce said one day when Kal and he were hanging out in the study. Kal was reading through some of the old, dusty books on the shelves. He looked up at Bruce.

“What?”

“Move here. To Earth. All of Krypton,” Bruce explained. “Humans might be a bit hostile at first, but I think you guys could really help us. Along with us helping you.”

Kal thought in silence before a slow grin spread across his face. “That’s a perfect idea!” He rushed over to Bruce and gave him a hug. He also planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh,” Bruce blurted.

“Oh?” Kal repeated. He began to blush. “Oh! Was that not okay?”

“No, no! That was fine. Great.”

“Great! Good,” Kal stuttered.

Bruce leaned forward and kissed Kal properly.

\---

Merging two different planet cultures wasn’t easy, but with a power couple like Bruce and Clark to lead it, everything would work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr is @skywalkertvvins if you'd like to chat!


End file.
